The Brain and the Heart
by webcomix
Summary: Lovino would have hit his skull and chest hard just to make them both shut up, if only that would work. Unfortunately, it merely results in him looking kind of stupid. So he just followed his feet, and the brain and the heart continue their squabble...


Lovino could not move. His feet were rooted to the ground. It was as if every part of his body was in shock. He thought of nothing. He felt nothing. But only for a second.

After this one moment of nothingness, everything suddenly sprang back into action.

"He loves you," gasped the heart.

"He said he loved you, out loud and clearly and meaning every word of it! Congratulations, Lovi! I could burst!"

"Don't believe it," replied the brain automatically. "Nothing has been proven yet."

"I must believe it! I must." Lovino thought he was going to go insane from the beating in his chest, which echoed through his frame as if it were a tuning fork. "Trust me, Lovino. I can feel this in my bones."

"You don't have any bones," sniffed the brain. "Going through years of memories and experience, I am obliged to tell Lovino that this is most likely a false alarm. We are rarely, truly loved. There must be a catch. It's my job to guide him. We have to think about these things thoroughly, heart."

"I am a HEART," declared the heart. "Not a brain. I do not think. I feel!"

Speaking of feelings, Lovino was feeling tired and very irritated. Clearly, two of his vital organs were too busy to take the rest of his body into account. His feet were the last to wake up. Now that the brain was back in service, they led him down the street, sending their apologies by working quickly, though this was not without repercussions either. They nearly tripped him over as the argument continued.

"Hearts are intuitive. This is the stuff we know!"

"You know nothing!" cried the brain in exasperation. "We only have his word, which was nothing. No corresponding action, just empty words that are spoken and heard."

"He smiled," the heart said.

"He smiles at everyone," retorted the brain.

"He only smiles like that at Lovino." The heart pumped faster. "This happens to me every time the eyes show it to me."

"The eyes don't belong to just you," grumbled the brain. "You, silly organ, wouldn't even know what the eyes see, or the ears hear, until I process the information and send it to you. You don't do any of your precious _feeling_ without me!"

The heart thumped happily and smugly. "Ahhh, my friend. If that's the case, tell me why do _you_ always tell _me_ to feel this way?"

The brain was at a loss for words. Well, to be completely honest, there were many words charging through his system, but they were all of a type that would require a much higher content rating here.

Lovino did not notice that the heart was taking the brain's silence as a chance to gloat, and it sang the praises of itself, Lovino, the beautiful day, and that glorious smile. The feet dutifully continued walking.

And the lips, against the brain's protestations, curled upwards.

* * *

><p>Lovino did not know where his feet were bringing him, but he decided to trust them. Whether it was to travel towards a well-stocked tomato pantry or to escape some creepy French guy, they were always ready to get going, even and especially when the brain was too flustered to send directions. Right now, his legs were quickly gaining upon the uneven ground.<p>

"I told you," hissed the brain. "I told you, didn't I? You can't trust feelings."

"The eyes saw it all. The ears heard everything. They reported back to me at once and I, I always knew this was going to come, it was bound to happen, Lovino, and we both know it. That stupid heart fooled you with its ridiculous feelings of hope or whatever the hell it is, and you took it like a sap!"

"From now on, I'm calling the shots here. Not a word from you, heart."

The heart said nothing. It could not.

The brain twitched angrily, and the feet abruptly stopped. Lovino sank to his knees, ignoring the mud that squelched softly upon contact. The eyes, an innocent witness to the entire debacle, offered the only respite they had at their disposal. Lovino's vision blurred, liquid feeling warm and endless against his skin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wrote this in literally 20 minutes, it was a sudden inspiration thing. I'm not sure if I categorized it correctly, let me know if you think it should be something other than humor/angst. And if it's too cheesy. I'm not sure =P Thanks for reading!**


End file.
